Moonshadow: Leaving Friends
by Raiku-Lightning-Blade
Summary: Hi, this is my first story so, please reveiw. :D  This chapter is short but... Ill make the others longer anyways.  I maybe spelled some stuff wrong because of my brother who pokemon geek :D  got confused and told me to spell them like that
1. Chapter 1 : Moving Houses

**A/N: Hi guys, most of you might not know me, that's because this is my first story. I know that there are a lot of stories about Eevees but I just wanted to start something new you know.**

**Anyway, this story is about a Zorua who doesn't want to evolve, and he is moving houses but he doesn't want to leave his friends behind.**

* * *

><p>It was a dark and upsetting night. Leroy, couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Leroy, we know you are upset honey, but if your father moves, we move with him" Said Amilia, as if she didn't want to go either.<p>

"But why do we need to go?" Asked Leroy, looking upset. "If you're father is going, we have to go, would you want your father to be alone?" Asked his mother.

"Well, I guess no, but_" "We have to go Leroy, now, pack your things and get ready to go." Amilia said, interrupting Leroy. "But what about all my friends?"

Said Leroy, "You'll make new friends" Amilia answered, quickly.

Leroy was very upset in his new home, there was no joy, happiness or love, there was only dead plants and leaves.

He didn't know that his Birthday was coming up. He moved to a new school, it was his first day and he already thought this place was crazy, in school he said he saw a really scary figure in the bathroom. That night, he had nightmares, he saw the figure again. In the morning, Leroy set off to school, not only he had a nightmare, but others were talking about their nightmares, Leroy made a new friend, already.

"Leroy, wake up!" shouted Amilia, waking up, Leroy, in the morning. He went downstairs, he couldn't stand the light. Later, he decided to go play out with his new friend.

They were having fun. "So, these are the little twerps that we're looking for, Jack and Leroy," said a Gyarados, unexpectedly. "We need more CRYSTALS, you bastards can't even be bothered tracking for some" Shouted Gyarados, to the minions. "MARRIL!" Marril, twitched. "You get your ass up and get those crystals!"

"Leroy what do you want to be when your older?" asked Jack.

"Certainly not a Zoroark." Answered Leroy, "But you're supposed to evolve into one"

Suddenly, Leroy's pocket glowed, he was wondering what it was, he put his hand inside his pocket, he finally touched it, and it was...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Well, this is my first chapter, so please please please review**

**P.S: No, this chapter doesn't have an intro. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

the crystal that Gyarados was looking for. He ran home, looking shocked. "How did that get there?" asked Jack. His red electric cheeks shocked.

"huh?" said Leroy

"what could this crystal be?" Leroy asked, looking confused.

"YOU DIPSHITS!" Yelled Gyarados to his minions.

"We have to get that boy, and when we do, we'll have all the crystals, for Master Darkrai."

After that, later in the evening, Leroy was tucked in bed comfortably . And very quickly, he fell asleep.

The next morning, Leroy woke up looking tired. He went downstairs and...

"HAPPY 6TH BIRTHDAY!" Shouted his family.

"Thanks guys" Leroy said, looking excited.

He went upstairs, had a shower, brushed his teeth and got changed. After that, he wanted to go to Jack's house. And when he did, he saw a Pikachu…

"It's me Leroy, I evolved" Jack said happily.

Leroy and Jack went outside. Jack turned around and saw a moving bush. At that moment, when Jack turned around again, he saw Darkrai…

"L-l-l-l-ero-oy" said Jack, shocked.

"Yes?" answered Leroy.

Leroy was busy picking flowers out.

"Look" Said Jack.

"What is it with you?" said Leroy.

Leroy turned around and before a second, they were both were caught in a net.

Leroy woke up.

"What happened?" Leroy said.

Leroy was trapped with these other Pokémon including Jack.

They had an idea. The bars were made out of steel. There was a Magby in the cage with Leroy, Jack and all the other Pokémon. The Magby used ember and the steel bars melted. Leroy went outside and saw two gigantic Pokémon fighting violently in the air. One was light and one was dark.

After that, Leroy went home. He researched the two gigantic Pokémon up and found out that one was called Cresselia and one was called Darkrai. He went to see again. Two massive strikes hit together. It made an explosion in the sky, where they were fighting.

You could see ash in the atmosphere when they attacked. Leroy was scared; therefore he went home to go to sleep.

"Wake up" Said Amilia.

Leroy didn't want to go to sleep, he was too tired. He wanted to stay in bed. After that he went to a Professor to get more information about Cresselia and Darkrai.

As he watched the Professor researching, Leroy was looking at a book which has true stories. Leroy was looking at Cresselia and Darkrai. He found out they he hated each other. The Professor told Leroy to follow him and took Leroy to a cave.

"Who the fuck is that" we heard a strange voice.


End file.
